The New Radio (NR) definition in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) for mobile systems will encompass a variety of deployment scenarios envisioned for 5G (fifth generation) mobile communication systems. MIMO (multiple input, multiple output) communication systems can be used for 5G TDD (time division duplex) air interfaces. Flexible (scalable) frame structures are being considered for block symbol transmissions within the new 5G cellular communication standard including various frame structure parameters such as FFT (fast Fourier transform) size, sample rate, and subframe length. Beam based transmission schemes can be used for directional 5G communication links.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a diagram of an example embodiment including a base station 102 with M antennas 104 that provides a wireless MIMO communication system 100. The MIMO base station 102 communicates through its M antennas 104 with K different user equipment (UE) devices 106, such as mobile handsets, having one or more antennas 108. Spectral efficiency is improved by using massive MIMO communication systems having base stations with relatively large numbers of antennas. Example embodiments for massive MIMO communication systems are described within U.S. Published Patent Application 2015/0326286, entitled “MASSIVE MIMO ARCHITECTURE,” U.S. Published Patent Application 2015/0326383, entitled “SYNCHRONIZATION OF LARGE ANTENNA COUNT SYSTEMS,” and U.S. Published Patent Application 2015/0326291, entitled “SIGNALING AND FRAME STRUCTURE FOR MASSIVE MIMO CELLULAR TELECOMMUNICATION SYSTEMS,” each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.